Adam
"Adam" is a character who shares the same curse as the medical examiner Henry Morgan. He has taken special interest in following Henry, and obtaining everything there is to know about him. He had not been seen until the episode Skinny Dipper, having only been known until then by phone calls to Henry. Despite his antagonistic personality towards Henry, he has also helped him solve a murder case, provided Abe with information on finding his parents and even killed Henry for the sake of keeping his immortality a secret. Biography Adam's first death was when he was stabbed in 44 B.C with a puggio, a type of Roman dagger, through his chest. Not much is known about him, except that he is well over the age of 2000, Jewish, and shares the same curse as Henry Morgan. He first spoke with Henry when he called him during his investigation of the murder of a train driver. He informed Henry that the first 200 years are easy, and that you still cling onto the past, searching for hope. He also traveled to London in 1888, where he read the papers about Jack the Ripper's murders. During World War II, Adam was a prisoner at the Auschwitz concentration camp, where his curse was discovered. Dr. Josef Mengele experimented on him in the hopes of finding a way to give Hitler immortality. During this time, the 44 B.C. Roman dagger that first killed him was taken, possibly by SS Commandant Otto Heidrich of the Rosenberg Reichleiter. Adam knows of Henry's secret, witnessing him survive the destruction of a subway car and being hit by a car on the Queensboro Bridge. Adam later secretly assisted Henry in the investigation of a copycat killer impersonating Jack the Ripper and the Black Dahlia. After Henry's back was broken by the murderer, Mark Bentley, Adam killed Henry to keep his secret hidden from Jo. In some of his conversations with Henry, he is seen using a payphone across the street from the antique store. When Henry looks through the window, he can only see his own reflection because the room light is turned on although the camera angle changes to a follow shot of Adam in which only his hand holding the payphone is visible, his head being blocked from view by his hood. When Adam and Henry met face to face for the first time, Adam was posing as a therapist named Lewis Farber. Henry believed that Adam was another man and was forced to kill him defending Abe. Adam later called Henry and revealed that he was Lewis Farber. He was intent on finding an ancient Roman dagger that the Nazi's took from him and during one visit to New York, asked Henry if he could let him know if he learned anything about it. Although he finds no leads on the dagger he leaves a ledger for Abe containing the identity of his parents, an act of kindness possibly motivated by him knowing that Abe had also been through the Holocaust. When meeting Henry at a museum event celebrating the discovery of the ship Henry was first killed aboard, Adam revealed himself and showed him the flintlock pistol that killed him and shortly after sent it to the antique store. He later called Henry from atop a girder and hinted that it could be possible that whatever causes an immortal's first death could be used to kill them permanently. This would suggest that in his case, it was the dagger. He mentioned that before the Nazi's took the dagger from him, he was unable to summon the courage to test this theory and asked that Henry let him know if he ever decided to test the pistol. When Henry discovered what had happened to Abigail, he called Adam, initially believing that he had killed her. Adam then retold the story to Henry. Following being hit by a drunk driver, Abigail saved his life. Alive, albeit badly injured, Adam asked her to kill him and after explaining his secret to her he was met with an unusual reaction, belief. Aware that she had met an immortal, when Abigail left the room he killed himself with a defibrillator and went to her home the next day. Believing he meant harm to Henry, Abigail refused to tell him anything about him, -only leaving with him to protect a patient staying with her- going so far as to drive off the road and crash her car. Adam was able to resuscitate her, stating that he thought he was alone all this time. She told him "You are." before slitting her throat with his knife, setting him back thirty years on finding Henry. When Henry is looking for the man who stole the puggio, Adam appeared, and apparently tortured the man almost to death. Before the man died Adam appeared, and threatened Henry before he killed himself to get away. Later, Adam met with Henry and after Henry returned the puggio to him, he pulled the flintlock that had killed Henry and shot Henry in the chest. Before dying, Henry injected an air bubble into Adam's brain stem. Adam is sent to the hospital. Currently, he is completely conscious and self aware, but unable to move in any way, due to the injury to his brain stem. The doctor tells Henry that "this condition could last for a lifetime." Adam is told by Henry that they will find a way to solve their mystery because "they have eternity together." Trivia *He is immortal, but he is far older than Henry, reaching 2,000+ years of age and, by now, views immortality as a curse. *He has killed before. *He has killed Henry, and knows how to slit a throat. *Character may be based on the Wandering Jew story given his age. *He was experimented on by Dr. Josef Mengele in Auschwitz during the Holocaust due to his condition. *Abigail saved his life. *It was revealed in 'The Last Death of Henry Morgan' that he ressurects in water. *He claims that he was once a good man, and believed that he was the personification of one after 2000 years. Gallery Adam 1.jpg|Henry talks to Adam on the phone at night. Adam 2.jpg Adam.jpg vlcsnap-2015-02-09-00h58m11s43.png|Adam telling Abraham about his knowledge of the latter's Auschwitz number tattoo vlcsnap-2015-02-09-01h02m21s213.png|Adam and Henry talk face to face for the first time. Adams pugio.png|Screen capture of Adam's pugio adams_pugio2.png|Screen capture of Adam's pugio. adams_pugio3.png|Screen capture of cloth that covered Adam's pugio. adams_pugio4.png|Screen capture of Adam's pugio.